offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 26
This is episode 26 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode however, was created in 2013. Skits *Starman3 says it's finally time to make RGC26, as Enzo comes over asking if he's ok, as well as Cdrom, who Starman3 is surprised to be in Robloxia (the universe of Roblox) and Enzo gets owned for mentioning the fourth wall as Captain steals Cdrom and makes off with him before the Season 3 intro plays. *Starman3 notices a wall as Cdrom1019 runs into it and trips saying Starman3's line. *Cdrom1019 is sent off into a catapult by Enzo (and company). He is then flung off to death. *Cdrom, MarioStar and Starman3 are sent off into a roller coaster, as Cdrom gets slightly sick on it and complains that the one who designed the roller coaster should be screwed. MarioStar tells him Enzo did this as Cdrom says to screw him, as they come down and eventually explode. *Captain and Cdrom have an argument in a balloon, to where Cdrom is knocked out of it and then destroys Captain and the balloon. *Captain apologizes for his actions in the previous skit to Cdrom as he "makes it up" by making the swing spaz out, as Cdrom says he's going to do something to Captain after he gets off, almost getting sick. *Prinplup14 throws a table at Cdrom, as Captain flies overhead, relieved he didn't get hit. *Cdrom comments on how it's such a good day for flying, as Prinplup14 tells him not to press the red button. Cdrom is confused as Enzo continues by saying it will explode if he does so. Cdrom tells him that's stupid and explodes, screaming. *Cdrom and Enzo start riding on carpets, as MarioStar warns them after a while they'll explode as Cdrom starts shouting for him to get off. They eventually all explode, all dying. *Captain says he'll pretend there's a ghost behind Pink, as she's sucked in saying no a large amount of times in a very fast fashion. *Enzo tries to get Starman3 with the grappling hook he has, as he misses and hits the statue. As Pink and Starman3 come over, Pink gets grabbed and pulled in by Enzo, as she screams, alerting Cdrom, as he's also caught by Enzo but flees, as Captain starts chasing Cdrom and Enzo chases Starman3. He tries to attempt it one last time, as he's pulled over, but pulls Starman3 over, ending the skit. *Random people jump on trampolines. *Enzo creates a ghost out of Cdrom that chases Starman3 and Captain, as Cdrom is surprised at all the ghosts effects, as the screen freezes as Cdrom yells for revenge when he can to Enzo. Captain also owns Enzo, as the next thing seen is nothing but Captain, who supposedly got Enzo. *Who's that Robloxian: Cdrom1019 *Enzo tells Pinkolol1615 not to go on the slide, whatever she does, as she doesn't believe him, flying off to death. Enzo joins her as he believes the skit sucks (after being used many times in previous RGCs), as Starman3 tells the audience that the skit is overused, and it cuts. *Enzo challenges Pinkolol to a duel, as they stand there waiting for a good while, as the gear does nothing, as Enzo blows up. Pinkolol merely walks off, not having anything to do with it anymore. *Trampolines from before again. *Enzo says haha, and then it zooms in as he says "I said haha" as Starman3 shoots him, Enzo saying shoot. *Starman3 shoots Enzo who has a shield, but the bullets bounce off and hit him until he dies. *Jbro launches a dragon at Enzo, which flies off, as Enzo is concerned it'll fly after Pink (who's in the background of the scene), as he flies around and hits Enzo, who calls upon his own dragon, scaring Jbro off. *The dragons, still going around, manage to fly around enough so that one does hit Pink, who laughs from being hit, as Enzo brings out a yellow card, as yellow cards seem ineffective agaisnt Jbro too, it seems, as yellow cards fly everywhere until a red card comes, scaring Jbro off again. *Enzo, Starman3, Captain, Pinkolol and LF go up to Cdrom as he laughs evilly as voices are whispering to him. The 5 then run away from Cdrom, as Pink gets slightly hurt, Captain getting killed first up, and the other 4 running. Starman3 then goes on the slide to escape, dying in the process. *Enzo calls LuigiFan54321 Luigi'Game'54321 (from Into the Fourth Dimension, a mistake in the first part) as the latter questions the torch and why he called him that. Enzo doesn't give an answer to the torch, as he trolls LF, LF reacting to the trolling by activating "Super Saiyan" mode, where he almost owns Enzo, but missed twice, first time by Enzo dodging and second time by Enzo going on the slide. As Enzo escapes the second time, LF aims the blast at Starman3, as the camera stops recording, lines showing on the screen. *Enzo says to Starman3 he'll give him a boot to the head, as he does, Starman3 failing an "I'm ok, nevermind" joke, saying he's ok when he actually died. What happens in the video after this is the credits roll, but then IllusDark8 tells everyone about a contest (that is just for fun) to search for the Illus verson in Roblox in any of the clips and skits seen the the previous ones. The next announcement is Starman3 telling everyone about RGC27, the fact it will be a collab. He interacts with Illus halfway through it, as the credits end. Outtakes are shown after the credits. Outtakes *Complete craziness in Pink's place as Enzo missed her with an iron fist and things blow up. *Enzo stuffs up on the misspelled version of LuigiFan's name, as he laughs. Enzo claims it's an outtake on the spot. *Jbro shows Enzo a dragon, as it flies in a different direction and fries Pink instead of Enzo as Jbro talks to it like a dog as he was supposed to fry Enzo, as Jbro gets mad. *An outtake of the catapult scene. Due to the camera angle and how far it is, it is difficult to tell, but during the recording, Cdrom survived, when he was meant to die in the skit. *A different version of the first skit of the video after the Season 3 intro, as they prepare for it. They get Cdrom to come over, but he can't because he died due to speed overload from Enzo in the place. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *Captain64000 *Cdrom1019 *Pinkolol1615 (Pinkolol16) *MarioStar644 (MarioStar64/92) *Jbro019 (Jbro109) *isjoshuama (LuigiFan54321) *IllusDark8 (announcement at end) *Random unknown various people Trivia *The is the only episode created in 2013. *In this episode, there are only 2 notable places where the characters go: Starman3's house, and Pinkolol's hangout place. *The ghost skit where Pink gets sucked up by Captain was actually derived from a point in May when she told Starman3 to fix up her color code in his SM64 videos. Also in the ghost skit, Captain intended for the bit where he says he pretended there was a ghost behind Pink was cut out, but it wasn't. *Some reactions in this video are off-timed. This is due to re-recordings of audio happening with Skype lagging the video and audio so it doesn't fit right. *The first take with Enzo with the shield was meant to be an outtake, however was included in the video. *This video's development time is supposedly the shortest of all RGCs. This episode was developed in a day and a half. *Quite a few skits from the original set of ideas that were proposed were scrapped in the editing of the video. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series